


Angry

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is angry all the time it seems, and Mickey wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry

"Motherfu—" Ian shouted over the sound of glass breaking and liquid splashing everywhere.

Mickey came running in to see what happened and almost got his socks soaked in a puddle of juice. Ian kicked a cabinet, before angrily snatching paper towels from the roll and carelessly beginning to clean the mess.

"Whoa, hey! Gallagher, there’s glass everywhere," Mickey warned, carefully stepping into the kitchen to stand beside him. Ian was seething, breathing hard and cursing at the world under his breath. "Ian—"

"I know there’s fucking glass, Micke— FUCK! SHIT!" Ian pulled his hand up quickly and saw drops of blood bubbling to the surface of his palm and fingers.

"Shit, hold on," Mickey turned and grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to Ian’s hand, holding it tight. "I told you there was glass, you idiot," he said with no real conviction, concentrating more on stopping the bleeding.

Ian tried to pull his hand away, “That hurts, Mick!”

"Yeah, ‘cause you probably have glass in your hand," Mickey gritted. He pulled Ian up, seeing his pants were wet from the floor and had blood on them, and took him to their bathroom. He flicked on the light and brought his hand closer to his face so he could see better. "No glass. It just looked worse because of all the blood."

"Awesome," Ian said sarcastically, looking down at the mess on his clothes. "Fucking perfect." He hissed when Mickey put rinsed the cuts and put Neosporin on them. When he was all bandaged up, he was lead into the room.

"Here, put these on," Mickey said, handing him a shirt and some shorts. He reached to help him out of his shirt, but Ian jerked away.

"The idiot can dress himself, thanks," he snapped.

Mickey flashed surprise then anger. “Fine.” He left the room and went back to the kitchen.

Ian sighed and changed into the clothes, trying to calm himself down before going back out there. When he walked into the living room, he found Mickey sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine too quickly to actually be taking in anything on the pages. He threw himself down next to him and let out a long breath.

After a while, Mickey set the magazine down and looked over at him. “You seem stressed.”

"Do I?" Ian asked harshly before thinking. "Sorry." He looked down at his hand wrapped carefully. "Thanks, for…uh…"

Mickey shrugged.

"Did you—"

Mickey nodded, “I took care of it. Don’t worry.”

Ian looked away, going slightly red. “Thanks. Sorry.”

"Would you stop apologizing, Gallagher and tell me what’s going on with you?" Mickey turned towards him on the couch and put his hand on his thigh.

"I’m sor—" Mickey stared at him and he sighed. "I don’t know. I just…feel so on edge lately and I don’t know why." He looked up at the other man, hoping to see something in his eyes that would tell him.

"Is work okay?"

"Works fine."

"What about with your family?" Mickey knew Ian was really close to his siblings and would always get worried when something wasn’t right on their end.

"Everyone’s great. We’re invited to dinner on Sunday…"

Mickey rolled his eyes, then wished he hadn’t when Ian made a face at him. He scooted closer and took his uninjured hand in his, bringing it up to kiss it.

"I’m so angry because I don’t know why I’m so angry. Does that even make sense?" He half-laughed.

"In my experience, nothing has made sense since you walked into my bedroom trying to tire-iron me to death." Ian smiled and Mickey knew he’d redeemed himself for not showing enthusiasm about dinner with the Gallaghers.

"Sorry."

Mickey scoffed, “What did I say about apologizing and shit? I don’t care if you come down off that cloud you seem to live on for a while.” Ian laughed and Mickey leaned in and kissed over his jaw line to his lips. “Besides,” he kissed him deeper and moaned, “…I like when you’re pissed.” He licked at Ian’s lips until they opened, letting him explore inside his mouth. One hand found the back of his neck to hold him there, and the other was slowly creeping up his shirt and brushing his abs. Ian sighed, cupping his face with the bandaged hand even though it still hurt. They pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together.

"I never got my juice, you know…that makes me pretty mad," he grinned, before sucking Mickey’s bottom lip into his mouth. Mickey groaned.

"As long as you don’t destroy the kitchen again." Ian kissed him long and hard, pushing him back onto the couch and climbing on top of him.

"I’ll destroy something, alright."


End file.
